Spade
WARNING: THIS ARTICLE CONTAINS SPOILERS. Release - Gallery - Walkthrough - Make A Date - Background Spade is a mysterious man who connects Season 1 and Season 2. To understand his character, you must play his route as his key appearance is mostly in Season 1. Otherwise known as Spade (the cat) he is a lone figure who has been travelling through time to save 'his Mina' His history before that was living with Tatiana as her familiar. Upon her death, Spade swore to protect her descendant no matter the cost. also known as Spade (The cat) Story Spade is the lost lover of Mina (season 1). With Humphrey's help he has been travelling through time e ndlessly in a vicious cycle to rescue Mina from death. Each farewell ending from season 1, has been referenced as Spade making an appearance in an attempt to rescue her from an unfortunate death. His desire to not see her face a death similar to that of Tatiana is the one thing spurring him on. In order to achieve his goal, he sold his soul and body to Humphrey, in exchange for Humphrey opening a portal for Spade to travel back in time. Each time Spade travels back in time however, the spell takes a portion of Spades life away. In his farewell ending, so much of Spade's life has been taken, that he is no longer able to stand and the deal is sealed. Spade is revealed to have been rescued by Tatiana at some point within his lifeline. Family/Nicknames Nee - By Alfred. Alfred first encounters Spade shortly after meeting Tatiana. However, in other routes, Spade is revealed as a lost cat that Alfred finds and, upon finding him, nicknames "Nee" for unknown reasons. Release Spade intro 2016.png|Spade's introduction Spade 24h notice.png|24h notice before his release << we date? : Blood in Roses+　New Character Spade is out in 24 hours! 　　 Thank you everyone for playing Shall we date? : Blood in Roses+! 　　 Hello everybody! Spade is FINALLY out in 24 hours! Spade: What? You knew me already? That's my girl. 　　 The choices you make during the game affect the story ending. Will your ending be sweet?! >> Spade's release was made first on the 20 October 2016. The early bird set was composed of the following items: Hat ; Spade EB.png|Spade Top hat - charm level 70 (reward for reading chapter 1) Spade earring.png|Spade earrings - charm level 70 (reward for reading chapter 3) Tuxedo (Spade's EB).png|Women's tuxedo - charm level 100 (reward for reading chapter 5) Hearts (Spade EB).png|Black and white hearts - charm level 100 (reward for reading chapter 9 , for the garden side) Special heart (Spade EB).png|Black and white rosy heart - charm level 100 (reward for reading one ending , garden side) Petals (Spade EB).png|Black and white petals - charm level 120 (reward for reading serenade and toccata endings , garden side) Screenshot 2019-11-13-17-43-46.png|The look First coming back Due to demand , Spade made a coming back on the 13 November 2019. For the players following his routes for the first time , the rewards are the same as the set made for Spade's release. For those who already completed the release event , alternate prizes were purposes. A special pack specially made for the event. The regular views for new players or players who never played Spade before View 1 for spade.jpg View 2 for spade.jpg The alternate prizes Alt rewards (view 2 ).png Alt rewards for Spade coming back ( view 3 and last).png The special pack Note: this section is incomplete. The avatars of the special pack are required for illustrative purposes. Spade special pack.png|Spade special pack Screenshot 2019-11-13-18-01-51.png|Spade and the different packs available during this event , a view of his special outfit is included Make a date: coordinated look This look can be composed with items gained from make a date. By the time this section is edited, some items may be available through the actual make a date system and some other don't. Deeper details on the reasons why can be found on the make a date special section. For the player side: *Rose headband *Two tone bob *blouse with a black ribbon *unknown skirt *unknown shoes For the garden side: *Spade's outfit *Rose forest at night *Spade's card deck The following album is here for visual representation of the lists mentioned above. Note: some names are missing. The avatars for the shoes and the eyes are missing as well. Two tone bob.jpg|Two tone bob White shirt.jpg|Blouse with black ribbon Skirt.jpg|Unknown name Rose headband.jpg|Rose headband Spade's outfit.jpg|Spade's outfit Spade's background.jpg|Rose forest at night Spade's card deck.png|Spade's card deck Walkthrough * Moonbean = Serenade Ending *'Sunlight = Toccata Ending' ' 1 ღ''' ''9 Scenes 1.04 *Say nothing. (Moonbeam +2 - Sunlight +5) *Decline the food. (Moonbeam +5 - Sunlight +2) 1.08 *"I don't know." (Moonbeam +2 - Sunlight +5) *"That won't happen to me." (Moonbeam +5 - Sunlight +2) 2 ღ''' 9 Scenes' '''2.02' *...I ask him if I can trust him. (Moonbeam +5 - Sunlight +2) *...I tell him I can't trust him. (Moonbeam +2 - Sunlight +5) 2.07 *I greet him. (Moonbeam +2 - Sunlight +5) *I watch him carefully. (Moonbeam +5 - Sunlight +2) 2.08 '''❧ ''Get CG'' *Love Challenge :Room Pendulum Clock (Charm: +5) - 50 Coins / 500 Tokens '''3 ღ''' 9 Scenes' '''3.01' *...look to see how the young man reacts. (Moonbeam +2 - Sunlight +5) *...stay wary. (Moonbeam +5 - Sunlight +2) 3.03 *Doubt him. (Moonbeam +2 - Sunlight +5) *Trust him. (Moonbeam +5 - Sunlight +2) 3.08 Love Challenge: *''Premium: Sheep Plush Toy (Charm +100) - 500 Coins ❧'' '''Get CG ''' *''Normal: Hotel Pillow (Charm +70) - 350 Coins / 3500 Tokens'' 4 ღ''' 9 Scenes' '''4.02' *Try to get them to stop. (Moonbeam +5 - Sunlight +2) *Talk about something unrelated on purpose. (Moonbeam +2 - Sunlight +5) 4.04 *Love Challenge : Requires Lady Level x1000 4.05 *Rejoice. (Moonbeam +2 - Sunlight +5) *Thank them. (Moonbeam +5 - Sunlight +2) 5 ღ''' 9 Scenes' '''5.01' *I knock his arms away. (Moonbeam +2 - Sunlight +5) *I tell him to stop. (Moonbeam +5 - Sunlight +2) 5.03 *...giving Alfred a smile. (Moonbeam +2 - Sunlight +5) *...teasing Alfred. (Moonbeam +5 - Sunlight +2) 5.07 Love Challenge: *''Premium: Black Cat Ear Headband (Charm +100) - 750 Coins ❧''' Get CG'' *''Normal: Spade Choker (Charm +80) - 400 Coins / 7500 Tokens'' '''6 ღ''' 9 Scenes' '''6.01' *"There you are." (Moonbeam +2 - Sunlight +5) *"Good morning." (Moonbeam +5 - Sunlight +2) 6.05 Love Challenge: Requires Lady Level x4000 *Say nothing. (Moonbeam +5 - Sunlight +2) *"I thought you'd say that." (Moonbeam +2 - Sunlight +5) 7 'ღ''' ''8 Scenes 7.02 *"Just listen." (Moonbeam +2 - Sunlight +5) *"I'm not surprised by that reaction." (Moonbeam +5 - Sunlight +2) 7.05 Love Challenge: Requires Lady Level x5000 *Stay quiet. (Moonbeam +5 - Sunlight +2) *Comment on how happy he looks. (Moonbeam +2 - Sunlight +5) 8 ღ''' 9 Scenes' '''8.03' *Run towards him. (Moonbeam +2 - Sunlight +5) *Call out to him. (Moonbeam +5 - Sunlight +2) 8.04 *Love Challenge : Requires Lady Level x5000 8.06 *Reach my hand out to Spade. (Moonbeam +2 - Sunlight +5) *Call out his name. (Moonbeam +5 - Sunlight +2) 9 'ღ''' ''7 Scenes 9.02 *"I don't know." (Moonbeam +2 - Sunlight +5) *"I won't regret it." (Moonbeam +5 - Sunlight +2) 9.03 *I shake my head. (Moonbeam +2 - Sunlight +5) *"No!" (Moonbeam +5 - Sunlight +2) 9.05 Love Challenge: *''Premium: Garden Spade's Room (Charm +100) - 900 Coins ❧''' Get CG'' *''Normal: Room High Tea Kit (Charm +80) - 500 Coins / 10000 Tokens'' '''10 ღ''' 8 Scenes' '''10.02' Love Challenge: Requires Lady Level x12000 *"Please help us." (Moonbeam +5 - Sunlight +2) *"Please help the hotel's Rosapast.". (Moonbeam +2 - Sunlight +5) 10.07 *Tell her I'm going. (Moonbeam +2 - Sunlight +5) *Smile without saying a word. (Moonbeam +5 - Sunlight +2) 10.08 *Love Challenge : Requires Lady Level x14000 Gallery Miss rose contest (1).jpg|Miss rose contest (winning) 76954516_959351521114802_5850601203615924224_o.jpg|Good (Miss rose contest) amazing bonus.jpg|Amazing bonus (Miss Rose contest) good.jpg|Good (Miss Rose contest) great.jpg|Great (Miss Rose contest) Featured Events *Fall Harvest *Your Tempting Lips *Sweet Surrender *He Knows It All *Who's at the Door? *Sweet Morning Kiss *Hide and Seek *My Adorable Wizard *Taste Like Honey *Timelessly in Love *Boys of BiR *Fun in Yukata *Longing for Night *Thaw My Heart *Infatuation *Romantic Prophecy *That Enticing Smile Trivia * Depending on route, Spade has been portrayed as either Harold pr Tatiana's familiar, although in Spade's own route, he was strictly Tatiana's. * Spade has the ability to morph between human and cat forms. This is an ability rare in species and according to Humphrey an "unstudied area". * He's a time traveller. References: *For the original release, Solmare's page (October 2016 + 24h before his release). *For his coming back , Solmare's page (November 2019). *For make a date , the database specially made to build this wiki. *Captures are from the game. *Walkthrough is from blahbidyblah . Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Rank C